ZigBee is a short-range wireless communication technology, mainly used for data transmission between various electronic devices with short range, low power consumption and low transmission rate, and application with typical periodic data, intermittent data and low-reaction time data transmission. The ZigBee has been widely used in the Internet of Things industry chain, such as smart home, industrial automation, smart grid and other fields. A ZigBee network is composed of a ZigBee router and a ZigBee terminal, and the ZigBee sensor corresponds to the ZigBee terminal in the ZigBee network.
The ZigBee sensor is generally supplied with power from a battery carried therein. The ZigBee sensor has a variety of installation environments, and the battery cannot be replaced frequently. Therefore, it is necessary to reduce the energy consumption of the ZigBee sensor under the premise of ensuring the normal operation of the ZigBee sensor. The energy consumption of the ZigBee sensor is mainly the consumption of a radio frequency module. The ZigBee sensor in the related art transmits data at a fixed maximum transmission power regardless of the distance from the ZigBee router. When the distance between the ZigBee sensor and the ZigBee router is relatively small, data can also be transmitted to the ZigBee router without using a maximum transmission power. Therefore, the technical solution of transmitting, by a ZigBee sensor, data in the related art will increase the power consumption of the ZigBee sensor and reduce the working efficiency.